Dream of Me
by T'KeyahXSesshomaru
Summary: Sometimes, a simple question can produce many, many answers.


Dream of Me  
By: T'Keyah Charles

The soft pitter-patter of rain echoed about in the room of Aoyagi Ritsuka. Sighing, he grabbed his phone off of his nightstand and turned over.

_Soubi, where are you?_

As of late, the young neko-boy had been having the tall, blonde-haired man on his mind. Every so often, when Soubi didn't visit him and make himf ridiculously angry or embarrassed or call him to say _suki dai yo_, he would pick up his phone and dial his number.

Only to hang up on the first ring and turn off the phone.

However, this time Ritsuka was going to call him. And he did just that. Scrolling down to the number named **Baka Soubi**, a thin finger trembled over the button that would connect him with the man.

He pressed the button, put the phone to his ear and closed his eyes, silently praying that he would hear Soubi's voicemail instead of the actual Soubi.

"Yes, Ritsuka?"

A jolt of electricity went through him as the voice on the other line said his name so smoothly, so _flawlessly_.

"A-Ah, um, S-Soubi, can you come over? Th-the rainstorm…"

Ritsuka trailed off and stared at the wall before him. He was never afraid of rainstorms, as he had only conjured up the false fear for the sole purpose of just having Soubi around him.  
_Having Soubi _protect _him…_"Of course, Ritsuka. Anything for you. I shall be over in approximately ten minutes. _Suki dai yo_."

Ritsuka quickly pressed a glowing red button on his cellular phone and hung up on Soubi, not wanting to hear those awful words that he had come to hate and, at the same time, love.

While he waited for Soubi to come over, Ritsuka crawled under the warm covers and curled up into a ball.

_Why, Soubi? Why do you make me feel this way? I have enough going on in my life and here you come, proclaiming your stupid love for me! But.. at the same time, I desire your attention. _Need _your attention. Suki da—_

Before Ritsuka could finish the end of his musing, a pair of strong arms enclosed around him, and a tall, lanky body spooned him from behind.

"S-Soubi! What did I tell you about scaring me like that? Baka!"

Soubi chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Forgive me, Ritsuka. I have disobeyed you; punishment?"

Mumbling quietly, Ritsuka shook his head "no" and curled up into a tighter ball, all the while swearing that Soubi was a bona fide masochist with the way he was always suggesting a "punishment" for disobeying him.

Turning over in his arms, Ritsuka's _1_violet eyes bore curiously into Soubi's _2_silver ones.

"Is there something you need to ask me, Ritsuka?"

Ritsuka's left eye twitched, annoyed that Soubi _always _knew if he needed something from him, needed to ask something of him, et cetera. Taking in a large breath of air, Ritsuka went on to ask his question:

"Soubi, since you met me, has there been anything that _you _have wanted from _me _instead of _me _wanting something from _you_?" Said Ritsuka hesitantly. For a reason unbeknownst to him, he almost desperately—almost—wanted to know. However, for another reason, that reason being Soubi's perverted nature, he was afraid of the answer.

Soubi furrowed his delicate eyebrows slightly, curious as to why his Ritsuka asked this. Naturally, of course, Soubi would have said that he wanted Ritsuka to reciprocate the seemingly one-sided love. In fact, if Ritsuka wasn't Ritsuka, he probably would have asked for a night with him to remove his cute little ears.

Nevertheless, Soubi didn't say any of these things. In fact, Soubi said something quite shocking to Ritsuka.

"Ritsuka, I want you to dream of me. Every night. It does not have to be anything sexual—unless you want it to be. _3_I just want you to dream of me as I dream of you."

Ritsuka just stared at him. That was unlike Soubi to not answer with something that would have made him blush furiously or want to punch him in his mouth. He quickly got over his shock once he felt the bed move with the decrease of weight. Soubi grabbed Ritsuka by his arm and pulled him out of the bed.

"H-Hey! Damn it put me back in the bed! Put me back!"

Ritsuka was agitated when he felt himself being put in Soubi's lap and adjusted until he was facing him. Soft, thin lips pressed against full, pouty ones.

_Soubi… S-Suki dai yo…_Ritsuka closed his eyes and returned Soubi's kiss with just as much passion. Slowly, one of Soubi's hands crawled toward the buttons on his little neko-boy's pants. While his tongue pushed its way past the lips he could never get enough of, the hand on Ritsuka's pants began to unbutton them open.

_S-Soubi! Soubi, stop making me want you. Stop.._

Without notice, Ritsuka bucked his hips slightly and opened his eyes to see Soubi's reaction. When he found that only a smirk had crossed his lips, he decided to be bold. Bolder than he had ever been around Soubi.

Soubi noticed this and raised a curious, perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Dear Ritsuka, what are you going to do?"

Instead of answering, Ritsuka simply put both arms on either side of Soubi's legs and leaned back, allowing the obvious erection in his now uncomfortable pants to become even more blatant.

Soubi stroked the erection through the boy's pants and got a small whimper in return. Deciding that he wanted flesh-to-flesh contact, he slipped a hand into the unbutton pants and sensually circled the head of Ritsuka's member with his index finger.

Ritsuka gasped and moaned softly, loving the way that Soubi treated him. In those moments—those sweet, passionate moments—he realized that he did, indeed, feel something for Soubi. He wasn't sure if it was love and didn't know if the _suki dai yo _he had mentally uttered was a spur of the moment action. However, what he _did _know was that he liked the things that Soubi did to him—he wouldn't deny that anymore.

As Soubi enclosed his hand around Ritsuka's hard member he said, "Ritsuka, touch me. Enjoy me as I enjoy you."

Nodding, Ritsuka leaned forward to unzip Soubi's pants. Instead, he fumbled with the zipper like an inexperienced child—which was really what he was. After finally undoing the blasted zipper, he used his index finger to make a zigzag line down Soubi's toned stomach in an attempt to be _somewhat _seductive. Unknown to him, he didn't know how seductive he was being by just doing what he did naturally.

Soubi gasped very quietly as Ritsuka grabbed the head of his swollen member and repeated the action Soubi had done to Ritsuka.

"R-Ritsuka.."

Ritsuka blushed and didn't look up to see what he wanted, as it would only—and most likely—make him stop doing what he was doing.

_And strangely, he did _not _want to stop these ministrations upon Soubi's body that made him twitch and gasp_.

As Soubi squeezed Ritsuka's member, Ritsuka threw his head back and squirmed from the coiling in his stomach. He wasn't stupid; he knew what that feeling in his stomach meant. He touched himself when Soubi wasn't around often enough to know what it was in his sleep.

"Soubi, I'm.. I-I.."

Ritsuka thrust his hips upward as he reached his climax, spilling rivulets of his white liquid onto Soubi's pants and hand. His hands kept working Soubi since he knew he had to be close to his orgasm as well.

Indeed, Soubi was. His hips jerked upward gracefully and flawlessly as a small, _small _moan left his perfect lips in the midst of his orgasm. Longer, thicker rivulets of the white fluid dripped down Ritsuka's hand and his thighs. Ritsuka pulled his hand out of Soubi's pants and licked his fingers one by one slowly.

Soubi smiled and mimicked Ritsuka's actions with his own fingers. After he was done, he zipped his pants up, buttoned Ritsuka's pants and pulled the boy into his arms.

Ritsuka blushed again as he replayed the night's actions over and over in his head.

"Ritsuka, will you dream of me?"

He nodded, wiggling out of Soubi's arms to crawl back into his bed and under the covers.

"I will, Soubi. I will dream of you."

With that, he turned over and closed his eyes, leaving Soubi to his own devices. Soubi smiled and stood up to slip out of the room through the double doors.

"_Suki dai yo, Ritsuka_."

Ritsuka shuddered slightly, hearing the softly-spoken words on the night air. Eventually, he fell asleep and did, in fact, dream of Soubi as the man wanted him to.

_Suki dai yo, Soubi.  
Suki dai yo…_

Owari.

* * *

_3_- I didn't know the exact color of Ritsuka's eyes, so I went to a website called Absolute Anime and got the color of his eyes from there.  
_2_- Same as Ritsuka's eyes but with Soubi.  
_1_ - Hahaha, uh, I didn't want it to sound strange if I had written _dream of me as I do you_. XD.

Anyway, thank you for reading! Please review and look out for my finished story of _I Love You, Maybe_.


End file.
